The Other Side
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 2 of Librarium. The other side of 'Mindfuck no Jutsu'


Minato honestly, really, truly does not understand what his son gains from having his student be Hokage. Sure, Kakashi's 'Pack' has kept order more decisively than the ANBU, and they all work well with the Military Police, and on Kakashi's orders there are three others- his 'Seconds'- that have his authority to sign papers for the paper nin, but really?

Was he that bad a Hokage?

It doesn't help that Sarutobi is moaning over Kakashi's ingenuity, not wondering why his successor was ousted. Oh, and to make matters worse, under Kakashi's rule, the Hyuugas and Uchihas have made a Compact, to work together as 'the Godaime commands'. Rasa, the Yondaime Kazekage, had also been deposed by his children. Not so that the eldest, Temari, could be their Godaime, no, so that his youngest, a boy younger than _Naruto_ and bearer of the Ichibi, could take his hat. Oh, and Rasa? Had laughed off Minato's incredulous query by wrapping an arm around his frail but lively wife, Karura, and remarked

"The children would prefer I spend my time guarding their mother, and I have no complaints!"

Growling through the festivities of another Chunin exam, Minato approaches Fugaku, only to back away in horror as he realizes the husband of Kushina's best friend is discussing a potential marriage of a jounin Hyuuga to a civilian Uchiha.

That is pretty much how the rest of the exam goes. Minato wants to talk and socialize, since he no longer wears the Hat, but his people are just so freaking busy! Uchiha Sasuke is trying to keep his older brother and cousin relaxed, Naruto is frantically arranging and rearranging the guard formations for Kakashi and his Seconds- Tenzou, Obito, and Neji- while Sakuya corrals and barks at all the medics trying to keep up with the young prodigy.

All his friends are content to sit back and watch the children rule the Leaf and if he wasn't so confused, Minato would be too. Except he wants to know why the hell he was gently ousted out of office so his students could take the fuck over.

But no one wants to tell him. Even Kushina snickers over his persistent questioning.

Eventually, he lets it go, and enjoys the simplicity of missions and coming home to Kushina. Still, he always wonders why things had to happen as they did…

Uchiha Mikoto quite enjoys this second chance at living, thank you very much. Ever since Kakashi-kun took over, married Amaya-chan and named Obito one of his Seconds, things have only improved for the Uchiha clan. Fugaku is happier, Itachi was asked to serve as one of the Hokage's Guards instead of as an ANBU, and Sasuke delights in training the Academy Uchiha. The last is an unexpected development to be sure, but he's already plenty good at it, teaching and training with a gentleness learned from his elder brother. Shisui and Obito both enjoy the new lives their living, too, one as a jounin-sensei, the other as the Hokage's most senior Second.

There are other things that are nearly as delightful, for her. Sasuke and Sakuya are well on their way to having a solid relationship, Itachi is dancing carefully around Izumi, and if she's not mistaken, she and Fugaku will be welcoming another little Uchiha into the family soon, too.

Originally, Tsume wasn't sure exactly what the fuck was going on. She remembered a timeline that had yet to happen- everyone but Minato did- and somehow, Kiba was working to correct it along with all the other brats he knew.

Fuck it. Kiba knew what he was doing (apparently), she might as well let him keep going.

Preventing Hizashi's death is what Hiashi is most thankful for. Implementing his decision that anyone bearing an active Byakugan must wear the seal or have their kekkei genkai sealed within them forevermore garners him more support than he ever could have guessed. Himawari somehow survives Hanabi's birth and this…

This is the world he wanted, before.

It's beautiful and glorious, and not enough. Not after a world where his nephew sacrificed himself in a nonsense war. And then the children who had fought before take control of the Leaf, deposit the Hat into the lap of the one shinobi who never wanted it and got it a second time.

This… whatever the children make of it, with his family on equal footing and flanked by his wife and brother, is more than enough. It's _everything._

Asuma died. He _remembers_ dying. And yet, this time, he had knelt at his father's feet without arrogance, had survived to meet Mirai early. He has Kurenai, he has his friends, his students who had sought him out the day they started the Academy and remembered him. As much as things change, there are some that remain the same. Mirai still adores Shikamaru- perhaps more, if she too remembers- and Shikamaru still takes his duties seriously.

Ino and Chouji, among others of the Konoha Twelve, the Pack, the Leaf Legion, take baby-watching seriously. There are always more eyes on the children than necessary, but in the years that follow, Sasuke saves a few loners and Naruto gathers the little ones into something cohesive.

It's strange and wondrous all at the same time. Ninja gradually become a type of warrior-artist, called on more for mock battles rather than assassinations, but still, the Leaf and their allies continue to drill their youngsters to be ever-ready. This is an era that he could love, Asuma thinks.


End file.
